


The Unexpected

by cherryblossommilk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, Inner Dialogue, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossommilk/pseuds/cherryblossommilk
Summary: What if your imaginary friends, weren't so imaginary?





	1. 1

> ###  **Mystic**

"What's your name?" I ask the little boy standing in my backyard, pushing the curls out of my face.

_Oh, um, I'm MIchael. _He responds, looking a little confused.

"Hi Michael! I'm Mystic! Wanna play a game?"

_Sure._ He smiles. _But wait, you can- you can see me?_

"Of course, silly! Now tag! You're it!" I poke his cheeks and giggle, running away to hide. I crawl between my playhouse and the pool shed, hiding under some stray pool noodles. I tuck myself as far into the corner as possible, pulling my knees to my chest. I faintly hear Michael counting on the other side of the house, and a distinct "Ready or not here I come!".

He runs around the backyard, searching high and low for me. I see him peek into the birdhouse as he stands on his tiptoes. He disappears behind the other side of the shed as I try not to make a sound.

_Found you! _He says, popping his head around the corner and pulling the noodles off me.

"Not fair!" I pout, not wanting to be "it" yet.

_Don't be sad, Mystic. How about we play a new game? Come on, we can go to my fort! _Michael reaches out a hand and I take it, getting pulled to my feet and lead into the forest near the house. We wander along a little trail until I can't see my house anymore, and only hear the birds singing from above.

"How much farther?" I ask, getting a little worried my mom might be mad if she sees I'm so far away from home.

_It's just up here, I promise, not too much farther._ He says as we round a corner and I catch sight of a huge tree house. _Look! See Mystic, it's my fort!_

I stand and gape at it, Michael tugging on my hand to go closer. I follow him and climb up the ladder to the top, where I can look out into the trees. "It's so big! This is all yours?" I ask.

_Mhm! My mommy and daddy built it for me! Isn't it awesome? I even have a slide, look! _He runs off to the other side of the deck, disappearing into a hole and appearing again at the bottom of the treehouse a few seconds later. _Come on Mystic, try it!_

I race over and jump onto the slide, rushing down to the bottom, screaming the whole way down. I tumble onto the ground when I reach the bottom and giggle. "This is so fun! Can we play here every day? Please, oh please, oh please?" I ask, holding my hands together.

_Of course! We are best friends now anyway._ He smiles.

"Best friends? I've never had a best friend before." I mumble, brushing my foot on the ground.

_Well you can be mine!_ Michael beams.

"Okay!" I bounce, running off to go down the slide again.


	2. 2

> ** _Michael_ **

_I sit on the living room couch and watch Mystic grab her backpack and an apple from the kitchen counter, tucking her phone in her back pocket as she walks out the front door. I sigh and wander into her bedroom, running my hand along her dresser, staring fondly at the pictures of her as a child. I wish we could both go back to the days where she could see me and I could be seen. Sometimes it gets lonely here in the middle all alone._

_The only reason I'm still here and not a lost memory is because some part of her still holds onto the memory of me. She holds onto the days we explored the woods in her backyard, played on the slide in my treehouse, and went swimming in the little creek down the hiking trail._

_I suppose I'm lucky, however, it could be worse. I could be forgotten and fade out completely. Being stuck in the middle of imagination and reality isn't always a walk in the park, but it's better than losing your person and having to feel yourself burn away._

_But I know she can still sense me, even if she doesn't always acknowledge it. The little mutters to no one when she's by herself, the lingering stare when she looks in the mirror, even the goosebumps that fill her arms when she passes through me. If I could only touch her, or get her to listen to my whispers, I know I could bring her back to me._

_I just can't lose her..._


End file.
